Poison!
by Antares D
Summary: Recordações de um guerreiro de Atena em uma noite grega de verão. Song-fic One-shot. Hentai. Leve insinuação yaoi. Música : Poison, Alice Cooper.


Hai pessoas. Eis-me aqui, com minha primeira one-shot. Detalhes no final da fic.

Bom lembrar que tanto personagens quanto anime/mangá não me pertencem, ok?!

* * *

O dourado estava exausto. Dias e dias de treinamento interruptos faziam com que seu corpo latejasse. A quele dia não fora diferente.

A noite era quente... fazia com que o corpo do cavaleiro transpirasse, realçando ainda mais seus músculos dourados.

A lua cheia insistia em lançar suas rajadas de luz prateada na Terra, banhando todo o santuário, trazendo em Milo uma sensação nostálgica e um tanto excitante.

Ah... muito excitante, na verdade.

Foi até seu pequeno bar, enchendo um copo com gelo e derramando o líquido amarelado. Nada como uma boa dose de _whisky _para embalar uma noite quente de lembranças.

Ligando o som, o escorpiano caminhou até sua poltrona, abrindo o botão da calça e baixando o zíper, liberando o membro que já latejava. Embalado pelo som da música, acariciava o corpo com as mãos fortes. Acabou rindo com a ironia que aquela letra parecia ter para com ele.

"_**Your cruel device  
your blood like ice  
one look could kill  
my pain, your thrill "**_

"_Seu plano cruel  
Seu sangue como gelo  
Um olhar poderia matar  
Minha dor, sua vibração"_

Milo riu... faziam quantos anos? Sete ou oito? Pouco importava... Nenhuma mulher (ou porque não dizer homem?) o faria sentir tanto prazer quanto ela.

**FLASH BACK**

O jovem observava as escondidas a bela mulher em mais uma rotina de banhos noturnos. O corpo da ruiva, a poucos metros de distância, fazia o seu próprio estremecer. Ele não saberia explicar como isso teria começado... sua mestra nunca foi das mais carinhosas, muito menos se dava ao luxo de exibir suas formas em público. Ainda mais para seu pupilo.

"_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much) "**_

"_Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque)  
Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar  
Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso "_

Na verdade, desde o dia em que ela descobriu suas playboys embaixo de sua cama, notou que ela mesma não fazia questão de ocultar seu corpo. Primeiro, foram as roupas ligeiramente mais curtas e justas... uma alça da blusa que caía e denunciava parte de um mamilo rosado. Depois foram os banhos. A porta aberta propositalmente lhe era a maior distração em noites de verão.

"_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
You're poison running through my veins,  
You're poison... "**_

"_Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias "_

Certa vez a flagrou em uma transa louca, com o mestre de seu amigo. Não sabia se era corroído por ódio ou desejo... nesse dia, escolheu a segunda opção. Até porque, pode notar que o olhar de sua mestra, durante a transa, era direcionado única e exclusivamente para ele... um jovem aspirante a cavaleiro.

"_**I don't wanna break these chains. "**_

"_Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente "_

Essa noite não foi diferente. A porta aberta do banheiro, extremamente convidativa, trouxe o jovem Milo para mais uma sessão saudável de masturbação as escondidas. Como era costume, quando notava que sua mestra acabaria seu banho, correu para sua cama, fingindo cair no sono. Mas o que o pobre rapaz não imaginava, era que essa noite não seria tão solitária quanto as demais.

"_**Your mouth so hot  
your web, I'm caught  
your skin, so wet  
black lace, on sweat "**_

"_Sua boca tão quente  
Sua teia, eu estou pego  
Sua pele, tão molhada  
Cordão preto, no suor "_

Pode sentir o cheiro dela a distância. Retesou o corpo, esperando o ralhar de sua mestra pelo atrevimento, e as prováveis surras e demais castigos que receberia pelo atrevimento. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir fez com que um delicioso arrepio lhe percorresse a espinha. Sentiu os lençóis sendo puxados, e as longas unhas vermelhas da mulher subindo por sua perna esquerda. A respiração presa em sua garganta pareceu sufocar-lhe quando sentiu que, com muita agilidade, as mãos de sua mestra lhe retiravam a única peça de roupa que ele vestia, expondo o órgão ereto, já bem desenvolvido para um garoto de 15 anos. Milo não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sentiu sua face esquentar, e sua única reação foi fechar os olhos e tentar cobrir com as mãos seu membro.

"_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins) "**_

"_Eu escuto seu chamado e isto são agulhas e alfinetes (e  
alfinetes) "_

Vendo graça na ingenuidade de seu pupilo, limitou-se a retirar as mãos do garoto da frente de seu alvo principal. A jovem guerreira ficou abismada com o corpo do pupilo, quando foi que ele crescera tanto?! Com toda certeza, já não era mais aquele garotinho franzino de anos atrás. Aguçando o olhar, pode notar a existência de uma leve camada de pelos louros por toda a região pubiana do aspirante a cavaleiro. Não mais contendo suas mãos, acariciou esses ralos pelos dourados, causando um leve tremor no garoto a sua frente.

"_**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.  
You're poison running through my veins,  
You're Poison... "**_

"_Eu quero te machucar só para ouvir você gritar meu nome  
Não quero te tocar, mas você está sob minha pele (no fundo)  
Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias _

_Seu veneno..."_

Todo o ar que prendia em sua garganta se foi quando sentiu as mãos macias da mestra em sua virilha, caminhando cada vez mais para o centro de sua ereção. Era algo inacreditável. Só podia ser sonho. Abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo a imagem da ruiva se formar a sua frente. Notou nela, além do sorriso malicioso, um brilho diferente em seus olhos verdes. Seria mesmo a sua mestra a sua frente, lhe acariciando o membro?!

"_**I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison.... "**_

"_Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente  
Veneno... "_

Involuntariamente, começou a arfar, e antes que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos, começou a percorrer com os olhos o corpo da mulher a sua frente. Aparentava estar nua, apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada ao corpo. Engoliu seco quando viu a outra mão da mestra puxando a toalha, revelando seu belo e tão sonhado corpo. Com a mesma mão, pegou a de Milo e encaminhou até um seio, sussurrando sensualmente.

- Toque!

"_**One look (one look)  
could kill (could kill)  
my pain, your thrill "**_

"_Um olhar poderia matar  
Minha dor, sua vibração "_

Foi com um leve gemido que o garoto recebeu a carne macia na palma de sua mão. Nem em todos os seus mais deliciosos sonhos molhados poderia sentir o prazer que é tocar na carne tenra do corpo de uma mulher... quem dirá de seu seio! Aos poucos sentiu o mamilo da mestra saltando na palma de sua mão. Tomado por um impulso de atrevimento, resolveu tocar-lhe o outro seio... recebendo um suspiro profundo como resposta.

"_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much) "**_

"_Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque)  
Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar  
Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso "_

Vendo que seu pupilo já dava sinais de atividade, resolveu levantar-lhe a parte de cima do corpo, para que pudesse ensinar-lhe uma nova lição. Com o jovem louro sentado a sua frente, começou a encaminhar sua mão por todo seu corpo, deleitando-se de prazer com seus toques tímidos e suaves. Quando sua mão chegou ao seu sexo, deitou-se na cama e abriu as pernas para que seu pupilo pudesse observar atentamente o que faria naquele instante.

Sentiu o coração disparar com o que viu. Não só sua mestra havia aberto as pernas para facilitar-lhe a visão, mas também estava tocando seu sexo com os dedos. Nunca pensou que viveria o suficiente para isso: ver uma mulher se masturbar na sua frente. E a cena era muito mais excitante do que nas revistas. Notou os dedos molhados de sua mestra, e que a mesma não possuía nenhum resquício de pelos por todo o corpo. Essa mulher é um sonho!

"_**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
You're poison running through my veins,  
you're poison...  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison... "**_

"_Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias  
Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente "_

Notando a perplexidade de seu pupilo, soltou um breve sorriso. Pegou a mão de Milo, que permanecia em sua barriga e encaminhou para seu sexo. Gemeu baixo quando sentiu os dedos trêmulos do garoto em sua feminilidade.

Extremamente excitado, o aspirante a cavaleiro resolveu tomar uma iniciativa. Oras, seria ou não o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião?! Usando de toda sua coragem e o resto de auto-controle existente em seu corpo, inclinou-se levemente para frente, a ponto de poder tocar a pele da ruiva. A princípio, timidamente, começou a contornar-lhe a virilha com a língua, sem saber ao certo como fazer o que tinha em mente. Foi então que sentiu os dedos de sua mestra se fecharem em seus cabelos, e olhou para cima, constatando a espectativa nos olhos na mesma.

- Faça!

Essa foi a ordem. E Milo não hesitou um segundo em cumpri-la. Colocando mais uma vez sua língua para fora, tocou-lhe o sexo úmido e quente de sua mestra. A medida que movimentava sua língua por toda a extensão do sexo de sua amante, Milo sentia que a mesma rebolava a cada investida de sua língua. Não se contendo em excitação, foi subindo os beijos por todo o corpo, passando brevemente pela barriga lisa, demorando-se nos seios firmes, principalmente nos mamilos. Sentia seu membro latejar e o ar lhe faltar a cada gemido proferido pela boa carnuda de sua mestra. Boca, esta, que lhe era o alvo principal no momento. Era estranho pensar dessa forma, mas Milo nunca havia beijado ninguém.

"_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.  
I don't wanna break these chains "**_

"_Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque)  
Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar  
Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso _

_Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos  
Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias  
Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente"_

Aproximando-se do pescoço, tomou toda a coragem que possuía para olhar nos profundos olhos verdes daquela mulher. E assim o fez. A princípio, temeu pela reação da mesma, mas quando notou que os olhos verdes lhe transmitiam carinho e transbordavam excitação, Milo não mais deteu seus instintos e uniu seus lábios aos da mais velha. Foi levado a um diferente universo. Era como se ele flutuasse sentindo os lábios macios e o sabor da boca de sua Deusa. Tal sensação foi quebrada com o susto de ter seu membro firmemente agarrado por uma mão quente, movimentando sensualmente para cima e para baixo. Milo nada mais fez do que arregalar os belos olhos azuis, para depois aperta-los fortemente, contendo o gemido.

"_**Poison... (poison)  
Running deep inside my veins...  
Running deep inside my veins...  
Poison... (poison)"**_

"_Veneno_

_Correndo dentro de minhas veias_

_Correndo dentro de minhas veias_

_Veneno..."_

Achando graça da contenção do pupilo, a mestra começou a explorar o corpo do jovem rapaz a sua frente, desde seu pescoço, passando pela musculatura ainda em desenvolvimento de seu tórax, seguindo pelo abdômen até chegar no membro pulsante do rapaz. Com muita calma e sensualidade, começou a lamber o órgão, ouvindo satisfeita os gemidos do lourinho a quem enlouquecia com a boca. Sabia que, pelo fato de Milo ser virgem, não agüentaria muito tempo se lhe mostrasse seus dotes orais. Por isso, resolveu avançar tal etapa, chegando a seu propósito inicial: desvirtuar completamente seu doce pupilo. Levantou-se graciosamente, empurrando Milo para que este se deitasse na cama. Deteu-se um tempo observando o jovem. A cena era excitante aos olhos de uma mulher experiente. Admitia não ser muito mais velha que ele... no máximo dez anos os separavam, mas sabia que sua vida sexual era muito mais agitada do que a de muitas. Um garoto louro, cabelos compridos e cacheados, caindo pelos ombros. Podia notar alguns cachos colados em seu rosto ruborizado. Seus olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa e excitação, a boca entreaberta por onde sua respiração descompassada e acelerada escapava. Se não fosse pelo membro ereto, diria que o garoto lhe parecia um anjo. Pronto para que ela lhe tirasse a castidade.

"_**Poison... (poison)  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison... "**_

"_Veneno..._

_Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente_

_Veneno..."_

Colocando uma perda de cada lado do corpo de Milo, a mulher posicionou o membro para que se encaixasse em sua feminilidade, e, dessa forma, abaixou o corpo, deliciando-se não só com a doce sensação de invasão, como também com as feições de seu jovem aprendiz.

Milo nunca imaginou que estar dentro de uma mulher... que estar dentro dela... fosse tão quente. E apertado. Céus, como era bom! Não conseguia mais controlar seus pensamentos. E, a medida que ela acelerava seus movimentos, sentia que sua audição e visão ficavam parcialmente prejudicados. Só conseguia ver a mulher em cima de si... seu corpo e seios balançando com os movimentos. Só ouvia seus gemidos e palavras desconexas... sentia apenas sua pele quente, já banhada em suor. O calor da Grécia era pouco perto do que sentia dentro dela. Sentiu um formigamento descer-lhe a barriga, indo em direção a virilha. Apertou os olhos pois já sabia o que viria depois. Nesse momento sentiu as unhas de sua mestra sendo cravadas em seu peito, arrepiando até seu ultimo fio de cabelo. Gemia cada vez mais alto, e forçava as investidas na direção do corpo macio. Sentia-se a criatura mais completa do mundo... não mais continha sua respiração, seus atos, suas mãos... sabia que não duraria muito até que chegasse ao fim, então aproveitou ao máximo cada sensação nova que lhe aparecia. E foi com um breve gemido que atingiu seu clímax, sentindo o peso do corpo da mulher sobre o seu. Lembrou-se apenas de abraçar-lhe, acariciando os fios ruivos, antes de cair em um sono brutal.

**FLASH BACK**

Quando notou que já havia gozado, pegou alguns lenços de papel para limpar-se. Milo sorriu ao se lembrar de como acordara na manhã seguinte, e de como foram as noites banhadas a sexo que vieram após esta primeira. Suspirou ao lembrar-se de como tudo acabou... quando sagrou-se o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu passos pela sala, e pode ver não só a silhueta de alguém que o observava, mas também o brilho de madeixas ruivas iluminadas pela Lua. O carregado sotaque denunciava identidade do observador.

- Pensando no passado de novo?

- Pra variar meu amigo... pra variar.

Milo sorriu com a aproximação do amigo, e ficou certo tempo apenas fitando o companheiro.

- Já disse que gosto muito do seu cabelo, Kamyu?

- Por vezes... sim. Sempre!

Milo sorriu para Kamus, acariciando-lhe a face com as costas de uma de suas mãos. As lembranças ficariam para depois. Por hora, apenas iria se divertir.

"_**Poison... oh Poison"**_

"_Veneno... oh Veneno"_

_

* * *

_

_Pois bem, simples não? Espero que gostem. _

_Tenho um projeto para a continuação dessa fic, mas nada concreto. Tenho também um projeto, já iniciado, de uma fanfic bem interessante. Segredo ainda._

_Minha primeira fic, sejam amáveis e me mandem reviews ok?! ó.ò_

_Até o/  
_


End file.
